This invention relates to new and useful improvements in the transmission of sulphur.
The transmission of powdered elemental sulphur is extremely difficult because of the consistency thereof and it is usually transported in tank cars or trucks.
Elemental sulphur is obviously more easily transportable over long distances if same is molten, but difficulty is encountered in maintaining the sulphur in a molten state in an economical fashion. It is more easily loaded into rail cars situated at railway sidings several miles from gas plants, if the sulphur can be transmitted from the gas plant to the rail car in a molten state.